Relays of the type described are known.
Such relays have the drawback that, particularly in certain applications, such as in charging capacitors, the wear of the contacts is relatively high, which causes the useful life of the relay to be relatively short; the problem is increased by the mechanical working tolerances that determine a spread of the pressure characteristics with which the contacts become closed. Another drawback concerns the way with which the flexible foil is joined with the movable armature. The attachment is normally made through riveting, that creates only one binding point. This generates an imperfect joint that produces inconstancies on the real value of geometry in play.